1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a mud flap for preventing spray from the wheel of a vehicle on a wet roadway from impairing the vision of drivers of other vehicles.
2. Related Art
Mud flaps are commonly employed on trucks and other large vehicles to block the spray of water, mud, and other debris from wheels on a wet roadway and prevent that spray from impairing the vision of the drivers of other vehicles. Such flaps are typically in the form of relatively large, rectangular rubber panels which are hung vertically behind the wheels to block the spray. The effectiveness of such flaps is diminished when air flow causes them to swing back in an upward direction away from the wheels, and the weight and wind resistance of the flaps can also reduce the operating efficiency of the vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been some attempts to avoid the disadvantages of solid rubber mud flaps by providing mud flaps which are lighter in weight and allow air to flow through them. However, those flaps can still deflect water, mud, and other debris off to the side and into the paths of other vehicles.